Imatinib
by revabhipraya
Summary: Ada sebuah kata asing di dalam artikel yang Trent baca.


**Disclaimer:** Harvest Moon © Natsume. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Canon, OOC, _plot rush_ , typo(s).

 **Summary:** Ada sebuah kata asing di dalam artikel yang Trent baca.

 **Imatinib** oleh reycchi

* * *

.

.

.

Elli memutar tulisan "buka" di depan pintu menjadi "tutup", tanda bahwa klinik hari itu sudah selesai beroperasi. Gadis bersurai cokelat itu menghela napas lega. Satu hari lagi berhasil ia lewati dengan baik, tanpa keluhan pelanggan, tanpa protes Dokter Trent, tanpa suatu hal yang sanggup membuatnya beruban lebih cepat. Elli bersyukur.

"Elli, bisakah kau ke sini sebentar?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh ke arah ruang periksa, tempat Dokter Trent selalu duduk sepanjang hari. Elli, setelah memastikan pintu klinik telah terkunci, segera berjalan menghampiri sang dokter. "Ya, Dok?"

Trent mengangkat kepalanya lalu menyipitkan mata. "Apa yang kubilang soal—"

"Ah." Elli membuang muka, malu. "Ada apa, Trent?"

"Apa kau pernah dengar soal ini?" Trent mengangkat kertas yang tengah dibacanya lalu menunjuk sebuah baris. Elli berjalan mendekatinya. " _Imatinib_?"

Elli mengerutkan dahi. "Apa itu, Dok—Trent?"

"Rupanya adalah salah satu metode untuk mengobati Leukemia, utamanya CML," jawab Trent sambil menurunkan kembali kertasnya. Ia menarik kursi periksa agar posisinya lebih dekat ke meja, lalu mengisyaratkan Elli untuk duduk di sana. Elli menurut. "Sudah memasyarakat, tapi sepertinya masih sebatas di kota-kota besar saja."

"Kurasa teknologi yang mungkin kelewat canggih itu akan sulit disosialisasikan di kota kecil seperti kota ini, Trent," ungkap Elli, merasa perlu mengemukakan pendapatnya.

"Tidak, ini bukan teknologi," sahut Trent sambil menggeleng pelan. "Menurut jurnal ini, _imatinib_ adalah salah satu jenis obat, bukan teknologi."

"Memangnya artikel ini membahas tentang apa?"

"Utamanya ... tentang perawatan pasien CML menggunakan _imatinib_ di suatu daerah, lalu membandingkannya dengan daerah-daerah lain," jelas Trent sambil membolak-balikkan halaman artikel tersebut. "Ya, benar begitu."

"Tapi kalau memang _imatinib_ adalah obat, kenapa bahasa yang digunakan untuk menjelaskan efeknya terhadap penderita CML adalah 'perawatan'?" tanya Elli, tidak dengan harapan bahwa Trent akan menjawabnya. "Maksudku ... perawatan itu lebih cenderung ke arah teknologi, misalkan kemoterapi, menurutku itu perawatan."

"Merawat tidak selalu dalam bentuk perlakuan dari manusia atau mesin, Elli." Trent menatap mata gadis bersurai cokelat itu. "Memberikan obat juga termasuk ke dalam bentuk perawatan. Perawatan itu berarti berusaha mengembalikan kondisi tubuh ke dalam keadaan sehat. Berarti, pemberian obat juga termasuk ke dalam perawatan."

"Ah, benar." Elli memiringkan bibirnya. "Tapi memangnya ada obat untuk kanker?"

"Itulah yang membuatku heran sejak tadi," balas Trent dengan wajah bingung yang tidak berubah sejak ia memanggil Elli. "Kurasa ... ada yang kulewatkan atau apalah."

Untuk sesaat, tidak ada lagi yang bicara. Trent kembali fokus membaca artikel barunya sementara Elli hanya duduk diam sambil matanya sesekali menangkap kosakata asing pada artikel bacaan Trent. Gadis itu tahu seharusnya dia sudah pulang sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu—panggilan Trent membuatnya tinggal. Akan tetapi, rasanya ia tidak ingin kehilangan momen-momen seperti ini, momen di mana ia dan Trent hanya duduk berdua sambil membaca jurnal bersama.

Dan sepertinya, Trent sadar ada sesuatu yang janggal pada situasi ini. "Elli, besok hari apa?"

Sang gadis spontan mengerjap. "Selasa?"

"Klinik libur, 'kan?"

"Iya."

"Temani aku ke perpustakaan, mau? Sepertinya aku butuh bacaan lebih lanjut mengenai _imatinib_ ini."

Elli tersenyum kecil. "Dengan senang hati."

"Bagus. Persiapkan mata dan pikiranmu, ya."

"Ya."

Trent kembali mematut fokus kepada jurnal, membiarkan Elli tersenyum bahagia sendiri. Yah, mungkin Trent tidak menganggapnya seperti itu, tetapi bagi Elli, ajakan ke perpustakaan _hanya berdua_ adalah ajakan kencan yang berarti.

Maksudnya, kapan lagi Trent mengajaknya kencan?

.

.

.

Dan omong-omong, keesokan harinya, Elli berhasil membuktikan bahwa _imatinib_ memang merupakan sebuah "perawatan", salah satu jenis kemoterapi, dan bukannya obat seperti yang Trent bilang.

.

.

.

 **FIN?**

* * *

 **A/N.**

 _CML: Chronic Myeloid Leukemia_

 _Imatinib: a chemotherapy medication used to treat cancer. (wikipedia)_

.

Singkatnya begini, karena mabok tugas jadi aja buat fanfik.

Semoga menghibur lah, ya. :")


End file.
